Espejo
by aitor-mac
Summary: El espejo nos muestra otro universo y si no solo hubieran uno sino muchos mas?, y si para salvar a todos tendrias que viajar a otro?
1. Chapter 1

La noche pasaba tranquilamente en el pueblo de konoha, un pequeño suburbio de Tokio, esta noche en particular era fresca había bajado el aterrador calor de verano dando paso a esta singular noche donde sus ciudadanos paseaban por los puestos del centro comercial para mirar estantes, comprar algo o beber algún refrigerio antes de ir a dormir, un grupo de amigos estaba en una gran fuente dentro del parque de konoha que estaba a lado del centro comercial se habían citado ahí para poder visitar los puestos y tal vez ir al cine, entre los amigos resaltaba una cabellera rosa que miraba hacia una dirección en silencio esperando..

Sakura parece que no va llegar- decía un pelinegro que le sostenía la mano-

Si eso parece- dijo algo desilusionada-

Como ha cambiado no crees sakura?- pregunto una pelirrubia.

Demasiado diría yo Ino y me preocupa se que es normal después de lo sus padres pero..- un nudo en la garganta se formo al recordar lo sucedido-

He hablado con el pero me asegura que ya lo ha superado- dijo de nuevo el pelinegro-

Entonces por que ya no nos frecuenta tanto? Sasuke- pregunto un peliazul que estaba alado de una mujer del mismo cabello que el- no es normal que naruto se haya separado tanto de nosotros- dijo

Neji, hemos hablado hasta el cansancio de esto así es el nuevo naruto nos guste o no- dijo su prima con un poco de tristeza- deberíamos aceptarlo.

Es fácil para ti decirlo poco tiempo antes de lo de sus padres tu apenas te llevabas con el nosotros- dijo un pelinegro con una coleta y cara de vago- siempre hemos sido sus amigos no lo digas tan fácil hinata- pero que problemática pensó shikamaru-

En eso el flojito tiene razón- dijo ino apoyando a su amigo- extraño al idiota- dijo con dolor en sus palabras-

No es para tanto si lo ven todos los días- dijo otro pelinegro con una sonrisa tan sintética como la amabilidad del subdirector danzo-

Se escucharon pasos detrás de ellos la pelirrosa volteo ilusionada pero

Hola lee- dijo sin mucho animo

Valla parece que no les da gusto verme- dijo de manera cómica- tenten y kiba no pueden venir hoy tienen tarea y cuando pase por ellos sus respectivas madres casi me corren a patadas jeje, la mama de kiba casi hace que me de un paro cardiaco esta loca! Y naruto?

Parece que no vendrá- dijo sakura

Pero lo invitaste no es así- dijo lee dudoso naruto jamas de los jamases habría plantado a sakura bueno eso era antes-

Claro que lo hice idiota!, solo que me dijo que no me prometía nada- dijo notablemente triste

No será que esta celoso de ustedes dos?- pregunto lee al ver las manos de sasuke y sakura tomadas-

Imposible- se adelanto al pelinegro a sakura- el esta feliz por nosotros

Ademas- añadió sakura- jamas hubiera estado con sasuke si eso le hubiera hecho daño a naruto- dijo fuerte-

Pues espero que tengas razón- dijo Ino- pues bueno yo tengo hambre shikamaru nos adelantamos?- pidió la rubia

Esta bien vienen?- pregunto a los demás-

Si- contestaron todos mientras comenzaban a caminar-

Mañana hablare con el dobe- dijo sasuke- no te preocupes sakura

Esta bien pero me cuentas que sucedió- dijo ella

Claro- contesto con una sonrisa mediana.

En las afueras del pueblo cerca de un gran lago se podía ver a dos sombras corriendo entre si con dos kunai en la mano cada uno después de enfrentarse cara a cara donde muchos movimientos rápidos pasaron donde chocaron sus armas haciendo retumbar el metal y haciendo eco en el lugar.

Valla parece que el taijutsu eres muy bueno, pero serás igual en el ninjutsu?- dijo una sombra que su voz salió tan siniestra- hizo unos movimientos de manos y grito raiton: ataque de tormenta- del cielo cayeron cientos de rayos hacia su víctima

Parece que se aproxima una tormenta- comento neji- será mejor que regresemos a casa hinata sabes como se pone mi tío si el clima no es optimo- dijo algo molesto-

Una tormenta?, eso no es posible es verano!- dijo lee

Aveces se adelantan lee, no seas exagerado!- dijo shikamaru

No seas tan listillo shikamaru- dijo sasuke

Será mejor irnos todos nos reunimos de nuevo el viernes?- pregunto la pelirrosa a sus amigos

Si- dijeron todos mientras se separaban

Espero que esta vez naruto venga- dijo con un deje de esperanza mientras sasuke la acompañaba a su casa-

Parece que no eras tan poderoso como me dijeron mocoso petulante- dijo con satisfacción-

Una gran ráfaga de aire lo lanzo lejos pero antes de caer de espaldas un rubio de no mas de 17 años tenia clavado su kunai en la espalda de su atacante-

Parece ser que el petulante era otro no es así, idiota que en tu aldea no te enseñaron a no subestimar a los ninja de konoha!- grito-

Konoha no es mas que un fantasma y cuando acabemos contigo y con ellos- dijo señalando a la cuidad- nada nos detendrá

Valla que eres estúpido, ustedes no son nada ante el recuerdo de mi aldea- mientras clavaba mas el kunai- y jamas los tocaran dile al idiota de madara que jamas los tocara!- grito mientras del cielo caía otro rubio con una bola en la mano- rasengan! - grito con fuerza al estampar la colosal técnica en el cuerpo del ninja de akatsuki-

Esto es solo el principio- dijo el ninja mientras escupía sangre y se desvanecía en un torbellino de chacra-

Al parecer ya a comenzado naruto que piensas hacer- dijo una voz fuerte en la mente de naruto-

Protegerlos pulgozo protegerlos- mientras hacia un sello con las manos y un zorro de tamaño mediano aparecía- se tardo un año en encontrarnos, pensé que seria mas- dijo meditando sus palabras-

La verdad pensé que tardaría menos con lo molesto que estaba, pero me equivoque sabes que esto solo fue una probadita no es así- pregunto el zorro que había creado

Si lo se, pero será mejor que regresemos el viejo pervertido se preocupara- dijo sin mas y comenzó a caminar- que tan molesto crees que este el idiota?

Yo diría que cabreado es la palabra, después de todo liberaste a los bijuu, rompiste la estatua esa que me erizaba el pelaje y te volviste amigo del kyuubi, también le jodiste, su plan del juuby y por lo tanto adiós luna roja, sin contar..

Si, si ya lo comprendí pero creo que ha valido la pena- dijo subiendo los brazo y poniendo los detrás de la nuca- ellos han tenido una vida tranquila-

Ellos? O ella?- pregunto picandolo

No empieces- dijo frunciendo el ceño-

Osea idiota todo lo que has hecho y aun así no pudiste estar con ella ademas que esta con ese desagradable uchiha, que por cierto por que tenias que traer!, solo de verlo me dan ganas de….-

Ni se te ocurra te castro si lo tocas- dijo naruto viendo al kyuubi temblar-

Esta bien como digas, será mejor que te cambies antes de llegar jiraya no entenderá por que vistes como un jounin, bueno nisiquiera lo sabrá pero seria raro para el- dijo al ver el atuendo de naruto-

Mierda deje el cambio de ropa cuando salí- dijo rascandose la cabeza- pero para eso esta el henge no pulgozo- hizo el sello rápido y listo tenia una camisa negra tipo polo y unos jeans- listo señor cautela, te recuerdo que por andar de parlanchín casi te descubre.

Ni me lo menciones no me quito la vista de encima por una semana, que bueno que no siente presencias- Aun no me termino de acostumbrar este lugar es tan..

Diferente lo se sarnoso pero así están las cosas era esto o ser mascota de tus idolatrados uchiha- dijo naruto- ademas solo es un año no seas tan quejumbroso un demonio legendario y se pone sus moños-

Siguele te las anoto cuando sea el juuby-pero lo interrumpió-

Si es que llegas pero ya callate y se buena mascota que ya llegamos- dijo naruto al entrar al su casa que era enorme tipo occidental, al entrar sonrío un poco al ver una fotografía en el mueble de la entrada eran sus padres, por lo menos aquí pudieron vivir con su naruto, camino por el pasillo y llego a la cocina donde su padrino lo esperaba-

Heee gaki que horas son estas de llegar a una casa decente-dijo jiraya con los brazos cruzados-

Lo de decente lo dirás por mi no pervertido- dijo naruto picandolo-

Te estas ganando un castigo mocoso insolente- dijo jiraya-

Así? Entonces no te diré cuando es la cita de los padres con la directora- a jiraya le cambio el semblante- imaginate lo hermosa que estará la directora para los padres, tan formar, tan propia y tu te lo perderás- dijo tomando un tazón y sierviendose ramen que había de cena- entonces estoy castigado?- pregunto mientras se sentaba-

Pero que va si solo bromeaba- dijo jiraya notablemente derrotado- quien es el ahijado mas lindo de este mundo

Jiraya hay veces jejejeje es la próxima semana yo que tu iba viendo ya que me ponía para la gran ocasión- no termino de decirlo por que ya no estaba su padrino- si que es rápido.

Termino su cena y subió a su habitación donde cerro con seguro y deshizo el henge se quito su uniforme y tras una puerta secreta corrediza, colgó su uniforme y puso en su lugar los kunai y shurikens que había tomado, tenia un gran arsenal-

Pulgozo quiero que estés atentó cualquier presencia - dijo naruto-

Si, lo se iré corriendo a decirte pero ya duermete que no tienes clases mañana?-dijo viendo el reloj que eran mas de las 3 de la mañana-

Mierda! Odio la escuela- dijo tirando se en la cama mientras el kyuubi apagaba la luz-

Naruto se durmió rápidamente mientras el zorro miraba la luna y pensaba después poco a poco el pequeño zorro disfraz para un gran demonio cerraba los ojos.

El despertador sonaba con gran estruendo que jiraya no entendía por que naruto no se despertaba el idiota no debe llegar tan tarde pero desde lo de sus padres, cambio el pensamiento mientras leía las noticas, las industrias uzumaki-namizake iban de lo mejor las acciones al tope, por lo menos le habían dejado un gran patrimonio al idiota, pensó

Mierda!- escucho la voz del idiota en cuestión- me quede dormido de nuevo!- se cambio tan rápido como podía bajo a todo velocidad mientras el kyuubi reía por debajo-

Nos vemos en la tarde pervertido espero que ya hayas elegido algo bueno para la próxima semana- mientras tomaba algo de comida de la mesa y salía disparado-

Gaki!- escucho gritar a su padrino pero después vería la manera de disculparse pero ya iba tarde- mierda ya voy tarde al demonio- dijo juntando sus manos y dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor- hirashin no jutsu- dijo suavemente y desapareció en un rayo dorado- apareciendo en la azotea de la escuela, bajo rápidamente y se cambio sus zapatos por los botines de la escuela y de tiempo récord llego al salón suspiro de alivio al ver que el profesor no había llegado-

Naruto sabes que hoy toca a primera hora kakashi el siempre llega tarde no se para que te vienes matando- dijo su amigo al ver a naruto algo agitado pero sin una sola gota de sudor- aveces me pregunto como lo haces?- dijo sasuke

Hacer que teme?- pregunto naruto curioso-

Nunca sudas hacemos todo lo que el idiota de gai-sensei nos obliga hacer y haces mas que lee y no sudas?- dijo pensando

Jejeje mejor tu condición y hablamos teme- dijo caminando a su lugar que estaba detrás de sakura- buenos días sakura-chan- dijo con la misma sonrisa de siempre- mmm estas molesta?- dijo al ver el severo puchero de su amiga-

Baka- dijo sin voltear a verlo-

De repente lo recordó se estaba preparando para ir con sus amigos pero el maldito akatzuki- lo siento sakura-chan el pervertido quería tener una charla de adultos que se yo me quede dormido en plena charla lo siento-

Pero yo quería que fueras- dijo triste-

Lo se pero las cosas no salieron como planee, lo siento vale la próxima vez iré- dijo con una gran sonrisa-

No te creo mentiroso siempre dices eso si no lo prometes no te lo perdono- hay por el amor de kami pensó naruto-

Esta bien, tu ganas te lo prometo y yo- no lo dejo terminar-

Que tu siempre cumples tus promesas eso lo se- dijo de la nada-

Y como sabes eso sakura?- dijo sasuke al llegar- como lo sabes?

Naruto se quedo petrificado como lo sabia no era posible, que ella recordara no no fue sacado de sus pensamientos- siento la demora- dijo una voz- un mi gato negro se callo de un árbol y lo tuve que llevar de urgencia- dijo kakashi-

El mismo gato negro de la semana pasada que lo atropellaron- dijo shikamaru-

O el mismo que se callo al río por accidente hace dos semanas- dijo kiba-

Pobre gato pero que suerte tan mala tiene ha de ser por el dueño- dijo naruto

Ya no me respetan!- dijo en un río de lagrimas, naruto lo miro y sonrío de una manera nostálgica recordando que su sensei se perdía por los caminos de la vida en este mundo o en el otro-

Bueno lo que sea sientence que comenzaremos ya- dijo kakashi sacando su libro de filosofía

Naruto luchaba contra su ser para no quedarse dormido pero kakashi era tan aburrido como profesor de filosofía que simplemente se quedo dormido y en su sueño

Naruto ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo una pelirrosa sonriendo vestida con su uniforme para hacer misiones-

Naruto corrió feliz para encontrarla pero en ese momento una gran katana atravesaba el vientre de la pelirrosa

Naruto….- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que dos ojos uno rojo como la sangre y el otro púrpura miraran a naruto

No podrás salvarla idiota no esta vez

En la vida real naruto despertó de golpe y grito de terror- sakura-chan!- todos voltearon a ver a naruto incluida sakura que hacia tiempo que no escuchaba ese tipo de gritos pero cuando fue la ultima vez que los escuche se dijo la pelirrosa-

Naruto estas bien- dijo kakashi al llegar al lugar de naruto- estas sudando y pareces un fantasma- dijo mirando a su alumno preocupado-

No, no pasa nada sensei, podría salir unos minutos?- naruto miro a kakashi a los ojos y le dejo claro que necesitaba salir.

Esta bien naruto, puedes ir- naruto salió a paso lento del salón cuando salió y cerro la puerta pudieron escuchar como corría-

Todos se quedaron en silencio

Continuemos- dijo kakashi al notar la atmósfera- Platón fue uno de os grandes…..

Naruto..-dijo una pelirrosa en susurro- que te pasa?

Naruto entro al baño del quinto piso el cual nunca era visitado por ningún alma solo los de intendencia entraban a limpiar pero solo en la mañana.

Pero que diablos paso- dijo naruto notablemente perturbado- fue tan absurdamente real, casi pude oler los cerezos del perfume de sakura, el color de la sangre y esos malditos ojos!- abrió el grifo de agua y dejo que el registro se llenara, cuando lo hizo metió su cara al agua tratando que lo frío de esta se llevara ese sentimiento, cuando levanto la cara miro al espejo y los vio esos malditos ojos y una blanca sonrisa.

Te encontré- dijo suavemente y con una risa siniestra

Madara….- dijo el rubio con rabia-

Continuara-


	2. Chapter 2

Valla así que el zorrito se escondió en esta realidad- dijo meditando lo que decía- por lo que veo es bastante monótona que aburrido eres naruto-kun- dijo madara siniestramente-

Pensé que jamas lo harías al fin y al cabo mi padre fue mucho mas inteligente que tu- dijo con rabia-

Vale vale, si que no te agrada verme de lo contrario yo estoy de lo mas contento por fin podré cumplir mi venganza contra tu estúpida aldea y su maldito zorro protector- dijo extasiado-

Lamentablemente sabes que no puedes el sello que puse al..- no pudo terminar-

El sello del vórtice ja, creeme que lo se y estoy preparando algo para que ese asunto insignificante no me detenga ademas puedo mandar a mis nuevos asociados, creerás que de algo sirvió kabuto me dejo a todos sus inútiles-

Gaara te detendrá antes que planes otra cosa- dijo seriamente viendo al espejo-

Por favor naruto-kun, ellos creen que estoy muerto que al momento de llevarte a konoha acabaste conmigo, eres todo un héroe para el mundo shinobi, va que patrañas deberías ver en la abandonada konoha en la plaza principal hicieron una estatua en tu honor y por si no fuera poco ellos labraron tu cara en el monte de los hokages, casi me orino de la risa al verla, así que mi querido naruto-kun, ni gaara, ni el desagradable de killer-bee te ayudaran esta vez, no descansare hasta que tu corazón deje de latir en mis manos y tus amigos mueran por mi mano!- dijo excitado- de que te ríes maldito

Crees que estado sin hacer nada este ultimo año- dijo de manera cómica y madara solo enfurecía- entrene demasiado esperando no tocaras a ninguno, no te llevaras los ojos de sasuke, el que moría esta vez serás tu maldita momia mal envuelta-

Ya lo veremos naruto, ya lo veremos- dijo desvaneciendo su rostro del espejo.

Maldito madara!- apenas pudo reprimir el grito mientras clava de nuevo la cara en el agua-

Después de eso volvió a clases un poco antes de que la clase se kakashi, cuando entro dejo en claro que no quería hablar del tema y solo se sentó en su lugar.

Sakura sentía algo raro como si supiera de que se tratara como si alguien hubiera aparecido, pero que demonios pienso, se quejo la pelirrosa, pero definitivamente algo pasaba.

Llego la clase de kurenai, pero en medio de la clase el parlante del salón anuncio-

Namizake Uzumaki Naruto-kun la directora quiere verlo en este momento, por favor pase a la dirección de inmediato- naruto se levanto de su lugar

Con su permiso sensei, oba-chan me busca- dijo retirandose del salón por segunda vez del día-

Sakura sabes para que lo mando a llamar?- pregunto kurenai al llegar a su lugar-

Ni idea sensei, ni idea- dijo sinceramente-

Bueno espero que no sea una de sus guarradas o mejor espero que por eso haya sido je- sonrío un poco al recordar al revoltoso de su alumno que después de lo que paso jamas había vuelto hacer tan idiota- continuemos, le coseno es el opuesto….

Naruto llego a la dirección toco dos veces y entro

Buenos días shizune -neechan, para que me quiera la vieja tan temprano?- pregunto sin muchos ánimos-

No lo se naruto, no has hecho nada malo últimamente así que no lo se- dijo shizune- pero pasa que te esperan

Me esperan eso no me gusta-dijo entrando a la oficina de la directora- buenos días oba-chan dime que hice esta vez- pero un libro que se dirigía a el ,naruto simplemente lo detuvo con la mano sin darle mas importancia lo dejo en su escritorio- hola kakashi-sensei- naruto al ver de nuevo a su perezoso sensei- creo que ya se por donde el asunto

Maldito mocoso cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames anciana!- dijo con una vena hinchada en su frente- ademas odio como detienes los libros tienes los reflejos de un ninja o que carajos- al decir el comentario naruto se quedo frío ninja, calma naruto solo es un comentario-

Vale, vale lo lamento, pero debe reconocer que es de la misma calada que mi padrino- dijo sacando un sonrojo a la directora, valla entonces también que bueno por ti ero-sennin 2.0 jeje, pensó el rubio- bueno entonces que pasa?- mientras se sentaba-

Kakashi me ha contado lo que paso hoy en su clase y quería saber- pero naruto levanto la mano para detenerla-

Se que se preocupan por mi lo se y se los agradezco, pero no se preocupen estoy bien- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo-

Pero naruto ya paso el aniversario de la.. Muerte de tus padres- dijo apenada por mencionar aquello-

Lo se vieja y creeme que ese día trate de no llorar de nuevo, pero debo seguir por ellos- esto lo digo genuinamente, por sus padres por su sacrificio el seguía este plan- así que no te preocupes y sensei no pasa nada- mientras les sonreía- si no hay nada más que decir me puedo retirar?- pregunto el rubio-

Puedes hacerlo- dijo sin mas argumentos la directora-

Naruto volvió a sus clases sin mas, el día transcurrió rápido, o eso sintió el rubio, sus amigos trataron de saber que le pasaba naruto simplemente les sonrío amablemente y les dijo que no pasaba nada, sakura no estaba conforme con ello y sabia que tendría que usar medidas para el rubio se abriera con ella de nuevo, com hace ya tanto..

Al fin las clases acabaron muchos agradecieron que no hubiera tanta tarea para mañana, naruto simplemente tomo sus cosas-

Hasta mañana chicos, sakura-chan - dijo con una sonrisa y salía del salón-

Sakura quieres ir a tomar algo- pregunto sasuke al llegar a donde estaba-

No Sasuke-kun mañana mejor vale- mientras tomaba sus cosas- hoy tengo algo que atender- dijo sonriendo un poco y saliendo por donde naruto lo había hecho-

Suerte - le dijo el pelinegro-

Donde se habrá metido este idiota?- se preguntaba sakura que llevaba media hora buscando, sabia muy bien que no iría a su casa pero ahora el problema era encontrarlo-haber ya fui al restaurante que adora de ramen y no esta ya fui al centro y tampoco entonces?- algo ilumino su mente- pero por que no lo pensé antes- dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia el parque que estaba al pie del monte kage- siempre me he preguntado quien fue el de la gran idea de ponerle un monte "sombra" bueno ya que- en una banca que miraba hacia el monte estaba un rubio mirando fijamente hacia delante, sakura quiso sorprenderlo y antes de que pudiera poner sus manos sobre los ojos de su amigos-

Hola Sakura-chan que haces por aquí?- pregunto naruto sin voltear a verla-

Aaaa como lo haces?- pregunto algo mosqueada-

Hacer que?- dijo mientras la pelirrosa se sentaba a su lado-

Siempre sabes que soy yo- dijo curiosa-

Eso es un secreto siempre te lo he dicho no?- dijo riendo y sacando de quicio a su amiga- esta bien, esta bien jeje- dijo rascando su nariz- es imposible que confunda tu perfume, lluvia de cerezos- aclaro naruto-

Si claro será por que tu me lo regalaste- desde entonces se volvió su favorito- pero bueno que haces aquí?

Yo solo pensaba y tu? Que te trae a estos rumbos- pregunto mientras se estiraba un poco-

Solo quería pasear- dijo mintiendo-

Eso es bueno así oxigenas tu cabeza rosada- dijo creyendo lo que su amiga decía-

No te quejes de mi color de cabello, si es raro pero- pero la interrumpió naruto-

Nunca dije que fuera raro, ni feo, mas bien es único y bonito, tal vez es la razón de que me guste el rosa- dijo riendo y paso lo mismo con su amiga aunque un pequeño tono carmín se dibujo en sus mejillas-

Naruto?- pregunto la pelirrosa a lo que naruto solo respondió un "mm"- has dormido bien últimamente?- pregunto al verlo un poco cansado-

Como lo sabes?- dijo inocente- no me he quejado mucho bueno después de mi escénita de hoy jejeje.

Es solo que te ves muy cansado a veces, ademas traes unas ojeras del demonio- dijo mirando a la cara de su amigo- así que ven- lo jalo hasta su regazo, naruto no sabia como actuar tenia la cabeza en las piernas de su amiga, aunque estaba de lado no quería verla a la cara sino vería que en sus ojos solo existía ella- no se lo que te pasa últimamente- dijo suave y acariciando el cabello rebelde de su amigo- pero no me gusta que me escondas cosas naruto, que acaso no soy tu amiga- dijo sin soltar la cabeza del rubio-

Eres mas que mi amiga sakura-chan lo sabes- dijo sin pensar- y no te escondo nada- mintiendo-

No te creo, desde lo de tus padres- poniendo mas fuerza sin lastimar claro esta en la cabeza de naruto- te has separado de nosotros y eso no me gusta nada-

Lo se y lo siento solo que he tenido que hacer algunas cosas- mierda se me salió-

Que cosas naruto- dijo curiosa jamas había dicho eso, pero naruto se tenso tanto que sakura lo sintió- dime cuando lo creas conveniente vale?

Gracias sakura-chan- dijo suspirando de alivio por lo menos no le preguntaría mas sobre esto dentro de un tiempo, le daba suficiente para inventar algo sin caer en sospechas-

Duerme un poco te hará bien para que despegues tus dudas- dijo acariciando suavemente su cabeza-

Pero sakura-chan si alguien nos ve- dijo temeroso-

Y que tiene de malo no estamos haciendo algo vergonzoso, ademas tu lo necesitas y si no te obligo a dormir no lo harás por tu cuenta así que duerme- sin saber como poco a poco naruto fue cediendo a Morfeo se sentía tan bien estando el regazo de sakura, olía tan bien ese perfume que le había regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños, le sentaba de maravilla, ademas esa presencia tan conocida para el era un alimento para seguir con su plan, durmió haciendo la promesa de que jamas madara le pondría un dedo encima.

Sakura noto como la respiración de naruto se volvía mas tranquila, se había quedado dormido entre sueños naruto se movió y quedo con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, sakura sonrío parecía tan tranquilo cuando dormía, sin parecer ese devorador de ramen, y gran atleta, pero cuando se volvió naruto tan bueno en los deportes, aun no salía de la impresión cuando le metió el solo una paliza al equipo de judo y karate de la escuela, su caminar era recto y hasta con elegancia, era demasiado ágil, como si hubiera salido de película de ninjas o de samurais, ninjas río un poco como si aun existirán cosas así o si?, seguía acariciando la cabeza de su amigo cuando toco su frente extrañamente sintió que algo faltaba, como si algo en su frente, lo miro fijamente- en que cosas piensas sakura- dijo riendo cerrando los ojos y que dando ella poco a poco también dormida.

Recuerda….- decía una voz tan conocida para ella- el te necesita recuerda.. Solo así tus errores pasados serán perdonados… recuerda..

Que debo recordar!- pregunto en grito

Quien eres…..- de pronto el escenario cambio estuvo en un gran paisaje, el pasto tan verde el cielo tan azul y miro hacia delante estaba naruto, lo miro a los ojos del mismo color tan azul que el cielo,estaba vestido de una manera extraña llevaba unos pantalones negros y una chamara negra con naranja, tenia unas extrañas marcas en su cara como bigotes de zorro, ademas en su frente una cinta con una placa metálica y un símbolo que jamas había visto pero se le hacia tan familiar, en ese momento naruto le extendió su mano.

Solo tienes que recordar….- dijo de nuevo la voz

Abrió los ojos algo preocupada naruto seguía dormido en su regazo pero ella se había inclinado demasiado hacia el, casi podía sentir su respiración en su cara, se puso roja como tomate pero aun así no pudo levantarse, los ojos del rubio se abrieron y miraron con cariño a los ojos verdes que tenia de frente están poseídos los dos, solo centímetros lo separaban de aquel acto que el rubio deseaba desde que iban a la academia, desde que se disfrazo de sasuke para poder hacerlo, hace ya tanto tiempo y sin saberlo tan lejos de ese lugar.

Naruto…-una voz susurro suavemente sakura-

Sakura-chan- dijo naruto al ver que se acercaban cada vez mas-

De pronto un zorro callo en el estomago de naruto haciendo que los dos se separan de manera abrupta- kyuubi!- grito naruto asustado queriendo matar al zorro que estaba enfrente de el, el simplemente se acerco a el y lamió su mejilla al igual que lo hizo con sakura-

No te enojes con el naruto te estaba buscando- dijo riendo suavemente y con el corazón bombeando sangre a mil por hora- que lindo zorrito, en verdad que bonita mascota tienes naruto- mientras rascaba la parte detrás de la oreja del zorro que s veía que le encantaba, pero una voz dentro de naruto- siento interrumpir naruto pero siento una presencia acercando se rápido, no tardara mucho en atravesar el portal- dijo el kyuubi- mierda esta bien tengo que volver a casa por mi equipo- dijo naruto preocupado mientras aun no se levantaba del regazo de su "amiga"- deja lo yo ya lo traje esta en el mirador del monte así que mueve el culo que tenemos cosas que hacer!- dijo el kyuubi saltando del lugar de naruto y corriendo hacia el monte- condenado zorro- dijo naruto levantando se aunque le costo mucho por que le encanto lo que paso- lo siento sakura-chan tengo que ir por el pulgozo, nos vemos mañana y no te preocupes mucho- dijo naruto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- gracias- dijo corriendo detrás del zorro-

Sakura se quedo sentada ahí, asimilando que había pasado, recordar quien soy pero si yo se quien soy no? Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz que conocía muy bien

Sakura, hay veces que pareces mas novia del dobe que mía- dijo una voz riendo-

Sasuke-kun, que cosas dices- dijo tratando de ocultar el sonrojo- que haces aquí?

Quería hablar con el dobe pero ya se fue será mañana- dijo tranquilo- mira olvido su maletín- señalando el objeto

Salió disparado por su zorro, iré a llevarse lo nos vemos mañana sasuke-kun- dijo tomado el maletín y corriendo hacia la dirección de naruto-

Llego al mirador del monte kage no encontraba a naruto por ningún lado pero como había corrido tan rápido, se que es bueno pero a tal grado- se dijo así misma- miro a su al rededor y vio los binoculares públicos y por algo que no entendió saco una moneda de su bolsillo y la puso en los binoculares.

Se acerco poco a poco y cuando miro atravez de ellos el maletín de naruto se le escapo de las manos y de sus labios solo salió una palabra.

Kage bunshin…- dijo mirando la pelea que naruto tenia ayudado por sus clones

Continuara…...


	3. Bello Accidente

Que onda chicos debes en cuando le pondre nombre a los capitulos por que me parecio interesante otros no tendran asi que espero que no les moleste ese hecho

gracias por los comentarios sin mas ahi les va

La mañana trajo nuevas dudas a una cabellera rosada que caminaba, las ideas se remolinaban, no les encontraba sentido alguno era imposible aquello que vio ayer, naruto peleando con un gigante musculoso que de buenas a primeras se volvía un monstruo, agito su cabeza con fuerza eso no puede ser posible- se dijo así misma- pero recordó como naruto uso algo muy extraño para derrotarlo uso una espiral blanca en la mano que a pesar de estar tan lejos aun escuchaba el zumbido que endemoniadamente se le hacia tan familiar-

Flash back

La pelirrosa atónita miraba pelear a naruto que esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de aquel monstruo, ademas naruto contraatacaba de una manera sorprendente de un solo golpe mando lejos al gigante arrancando de paso varios arboles en su trayectoria, naruto parecía furioso le grito varias cosas que la pelirrosa no pudo leer los labios del rubio, miro como naruto levantaba su mano y una esfera azul apareció después poco a poco una aura rodeaba la esfera y daba vueltas ademas ese sonido familiar, que era eso después de eso al momento de naruto lanzar la esfera de los labios de la pelirrosa como del rubio salieron al mismo instante estas palabras

Fuuton:rasenshuriken!-grito el rubio y dijo la pelirrosa apenas en un susurro- una gran luz se formo y un gran cráter quedo en el suelo, naruto camino hacia lo que quedaba de aquella bestia, la levando con una sola mano, mientras esta desaparecía con una desagradable sonrisa en el rostro, naruto mostró un gran enojo, pero lo que paso después fue algo que …

Fin flash back

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al llegar a su destino la gran casa de naruto esta frente de ella, sin saber como llego ahí toco el timbre, quería respuestas las necesitaba pero antes de que abriera la puerta el padrino de naruto el tiempo se detuvo para la pelirrosa y una persona de su misma altura pero de la cual solo podía deslumbrar su figura se alzaba delante de ella, tenia el cabello corto, por sus curvas sakura dedujo que era una mujer, la figura levanto su brazo hasta la altura de su pecho y estiro su palma como si la quisiera detener y la misma voz que escucho en el parque cuando estaba con naruto le dijo-

Si quieres respuestas, buscar las es tu deber y busca dentro de ti…-dijo seriamente- si quieres salvarlo tendrás que recordar quien eres y hasta que ese momento llegue no le preguntes nada.

Porque!-grito la pelirrosa-

Porque podría morir solo y acaso no lo has dejado solo suficiente como para también obligarlo a morir así?- dijo con el mismo tono de voz-

Pero de quien hablas?-grito desesperada-

La sombra sonrío y sakura pudo notarlo

Hablo de la persona que nunca ha dejado de protegerte en este y en el otro mundo aquel que amas con tanta intensidad que aun no te has dado cuenta de ello, pero esto es una advertencia tienes que ayudarlo no abandonarlo y si le pides respuestas de las cuales tu ya sabes las todas, solo lo alejaras mas de ti- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- es hora que comiences a recordar quien en verdad es Sakura Haruno

Sakura?, sakura?- decía una voz masculina- te encuentras bien pequeña sakura?

En ese preciso momento sakura miro hacia delante ya no estaba esa figura ahora estaba el padrino de naruto mirando la algo preocupado sacudió un poco la cabeza-

Lo siento Jiraya-san- me quede soñado despierta- dijo con una linda sonrisa- naruto ya despertó?

Esa tabla, ja! No aun sigue en los brazos de Morfeo- dijo en tono cómico- quieres pasar a despertarlo? - pregunto curioso por la contestación-

A eso venia- dijo con una sonrisa- aun es temprano pero sino llegaremos tarde a la academia- dijo sin pensar-

Academia? Que no era colegio?- pregunto curioso y confundido a la vez- en verdad te sientes bien?

Si si jejeje perdón- mientras entraban a la casa donde ya los esperaba un pequeño zorro- buenos días kyuubi-chan- al decir esto algo en su ser se movió era algo tonto decirle chan a este zorro pero por que?- me acompañas a despertar al flojo de tu dueño?- el kyuubi se adelanto a la pelirrosa en las escaleras y abrió la puerta de naruto- valla que te a enseñado varios trucos- dijo feliz- mientras entraba al cuarto de naruto que extrañamente esta limpio esperaba una montaña de basura pero lo máximo tirado en el suelo era la ropa que había usado ayer, se acerco a naruto donde en su oído susurro-

Naruto….naruto…-al ver que la respuesta era casi nula comenzó a zarandear lo un poco- vamos naruto llegaremos tarde- dijo sin dejar de moverlo- naruto se movió hacia ella que estaba en el borde de la cama, haciendo que su cuerpo se columpiara fuera de ella y cayera encima de su compañera, en el aire naruto abrió los ojos ya era muy tarde los dos amigos estaba en el suelo uno encima del otro, la pelirrosa estaba mas colorada de la cara que su cabellos parecía pálido si los comparaban, la cabeza de naruto aterrizo entre los senos de su amiga, se quedaron quietos unos momentos mientras a naruto el cerebro encendía y comprendía lo que pasaba en esos momento cuando sucedió se paro de golpe con la cara igual de roja que su amiga mientras miraba la posición de sakura en el suelo.

Hay por kami esta para en este momento hacer..- pensando naruto y no era para menos el cabello largo de su amiga estaba un poco entre su cara ademas había caído con los brazos a los costados y abiertos como invitando lo a pasar un buen rato ademas las faldas de su amiga se habían subido un poco así que la blanca piel de sus muslos se podrían apreciar- calma uzumaki no te aloques- se dijo a si mismo- mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse- sakura-chan que haces aquí- dijo notablemente perturbado por el pequeño accidente que habían sufrido.

Y-y-yo- dijo al fin- vine a despertarte te encanta llegar tarde y hoy kakashi no es de la primera hora si que en este momento te vistes aun estamos a tiempo para que desayunes- dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta - el pasillo se recargo contra la pared tratando de recuperar un poco la calma, jamas había estado tan cerca de un chico jamas ni siquiera con sasuke-kun, pero se le hacia extrañamente familiar que no le había molestado, tantas cosas extrañas y familiares habían pasado últimamente que no lo podía creer.

El kyuubi solo miraba atento a naruto que trataba de entender lo que había pasado mientras se vestía y su cara aun no podía recobrar la compostura, solo una gran y tonta sonrisa adornaba el rostro del rubio.

Que bonita forma de despertar he naruto- dijo el kyuubi divertido, hacia tiempo que no veía así a su cárcel- parece que tus suposiciones no eran tan acertadas he idiota- dijo sin mas, naruto proceso lo que decía mientras se ponía los calcetines-

No lo creo bola de pelos- dijo picandolo- no demuestra nada solo fue un mmm-dijo pensando- bello accidente- dijo feliz-

Conociendo a esa mujer te hubiera matado por muy accidente que hubiera sido ademas se quedaron quietos en esa "bella posición" durante un rato así que no me vengas con tonterías ella-pero naruto se adelanto-

Ella ama a sasuke- dijo medio arreglado su cabello en el espejo- eso siempre ha sido igual en este y el otro mundo- dijo algo confundido-

Niño las hembras son difíciles jamas creas en definitivos con ellas- dijo el demonio-

Si como no como si tu tuvieras una gran experiencia- dijo picando al zorro- bueno lo que sea, quiero que estés pendiente ok?-dijo mirando a su mascota-

Lo haré no te preocupes si pasa algo iré por ti como ayer

Gracias pulgozo- mientras salía de su habitación

En la cocina estaba sakura con un mandil naranja preparando unos huevos para su "amigo" aun no estaba segura de por que no lo molió a golpes, pero de nuevo la voz-recuerda..- maldita sea que tengo que recordar, se grito mentalmente mientras servia el desayuno de naruto-

Que huele tan bien- pregunto una voz que hizo que el corazón de sakura diera un brinco y en su mente la misma maldita voz "comienzas a sentirlo verdad?, no falta mucho para el momento en el que puedas recordar..- lo hiciste tu sakura-chan- dijo naruto sacando sus pensamientos en esa voz que cada vez parecía mas conocida-

Si lo hice yo naruto, no es ramen pero te hará bien comer algo diferente debes en cuando- dijo sonriendo- anda a comer si salimos en 20 minutos llegaremos con tiempo al colegio- dijo sentando se en la silla de frente a naruto-

itadakimasu!- dijo naruto antes de devorar lo que sakura le había preparado- y el pervertido?- dijo con la boca llena-

Primero traga lo que tienes en la boca! Baka!- dijo furiosa-

Lo siento- mientras no tenia nada- entonces mi pervertido padrino?

Salió hacer unas investigaciones eso me dijo-comento sakura-

El viejo esta comenzando el nuevo libro- maldito se fue a las termas mejor no le digo a sakura-chan-

Con que no se haya ido a las termas todo estará bien sino mi maestra lo mata- dijo sin pensar las palabras fluyeron por si mismas-

Naruto se le quedo mirando no era posible, amenos que un eco si eso fue no le tomo importancia y le dijo- si oba-chan se entera lo mata jejeje-

Salieron a tiempo gracias a que la pelirrosa correteo al rubio, caminaban por el pequeño puente del riachuelo que daba hacia el colegio, iban un poco callados ya que recordaron el "bello accidente" que habían tenido en por la mañana, pero a pesar de eso sakura iba caminado junto a el, antes de terminar de cruzar el puente a lo lejos miro como un niño rubio vestido de pantalón y chamara naranja con una cinta azul y con la placa que tenia la insignia que tan eran familiar para ella le agitaba la mano- vamos sakura-chan, kakashi-sensei nos tiene una misión- ademas del lado izquierdo estaba recordado en el barandal del puente un pelinegro que le dedicaba una fría mirada-

Te encuentras bien sakura-chan-dijo preocupado naruto al notar que su amiga se había quedado parada-

Lo siento naruto es solo que recordé algo…..-el equipo 7 pensó la pelirrosa..

Continuara-


	4. Chapter 4

Hay pero que problemático- se escucho quejarse a shikamaru cuando ibiki entro en escena-

Señores hoy toca hablar sobre la caída de roma así que mas les vale ponerme atención entendieron?- dijo con voz firme y dando miedo-

Por que también el tuvo que darme clases solo el recordar el examen chunnin hace que se me ericen los cabellos- pensó naruto mirando a ibiki con temor- bueno ya que, será bueno que duerma, por que diablos no mande un kage bunshin hoy- pero de golpe recordó aquel incidente que el llamo "bello accidente" su cara comenzó a arder con fuerza, aun podía sentir la suave piel que rodeaba su cara ademas su perfume jamas se hartaría de esa escénica de diosas, miraba perdido hacia delante donde la pelirrosa cabellera estaba, suspiro un poco, el creía que sus sueños no tendrían futuro, no los del corazón, debía proteger a esa mujer que esta enfrente y a todos en konoha, pero la escena de la mañana no la podía quitar de su cabeza, su calor, el calor humano que tanto necesitaba, sus ojos verdes mirando como ayer y que casi la besa maldito kyuubi, se quejo pero recordó el por que lo paro maldito akatsuki, lo mas extraño fue ver que tenia el sello maldito de orochimaru, sin duda alguna manera el maldito de madara se había hecho del poder de kabuto, malditas serpientes, y fue en ese momento en que miro a sasuke, el era su amigo pero el sabia que el había caído en tentación una vez, si algo sabia de este mundo es que se parecía tanto al otro, tendría que tener cuidado con el y mas por que sakura estaba a su lado.

Uzumaki!- dijo ibiki- le pido de favor que deje de poner esas caras tan raras cuando expongo, me hace sentir que no me doy a entender-

Lo siento sensei- dijo naruto mosqueado- maldito ibiki es como si aun pudiera ver atravez de las emociones como cuando interrogaba a la gente- pendo el rubio algo mosqueado-

Mientras sakura trataba de no quedarse dormida, era una suerte que choji estuviera delante de ella, así ella podía dormir aveces en este tipo de clases tan pero tan aburridas, las peleas no llevaban a nada bueno , ademas la caída de un impero siempre la entristecía mucho, sin saber como poco a poco quedo dormida.

Dime estas lista para recordar?- la misma voz de hace unas horas y la misma figura- yo solo te puedo mostrar el camino, tu tendrás que recorrerlo, tu tendrás que unir todos los puntos para que lo que te muestre tenga sentido, te repito estas lista?-

Primero que nada quien eres?- dijo mirando esa figura-

Quien soy? en verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo sonriendo-

Claro que lo quiero saber, dime quien eres?- dijo frustrada-

Si miras en tu interior, encontraras que somos parecidas, que somos- se detuvo ahí- con el tiempo sakura te prometo que lo comprenderás pero primero deberás ver imágenes sin personas solo lugares, tu debes poner a las personas y las situaciones que se generaron ahí, lista- dijo mirando a sakura- pero una vez que iniciemos no hay marcha atrás, lo que veas será para siempre, dejaras la burbuja que el creo para protegerte y tendrás que luchar junto a el para poder vivir, para poder seguir, para poder -esto ultimo se detuvo- aun no puedo entender el por que lo hizo, pero entender que esta sufriendo por ello, esta solo sakura no lo dejes de nuevo solo por favor, me parte el alma no poder estar ahí para el, lo entiendes.

Lo amas?-pregunto algo celosa la pelirrosa-

La sombra sonrío mas, lo que intentaba funcionaba a la perfección, se acerco a la pelirrosa tomo con sus manos sus mejillas y junto sus frentes y en un pequeño susurro dijo- lo amamos- de repente todo cambio estaba de frente a un edificio que decía academia, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver un columpio que se movía solo, la pelirrosa se sentía mal sin saber porque, el siguiente escenario fue un campo abierto donde se encontraban 3 postes, sakura sonrío con nostalgia y enfocaba su mirada al poste del medio.

Que son estos lugares?- pregunto la pelirrosa-

Son donde Sakura Haruno se formo- dijo tranquila la figura-

Aquí se conoció el equipo 7?- dijo sorprendiendo la-

No aquí se formaron sus lazos-dijo feliz- parece que estas mas lista para recordar de lo

que yo esperaba, pero creo que por este momento fue todo- dijo sin mas

Por que?- pregunto de nuevo-

Pero no vino la respuesta por que poco a poco una voz la llamaba

Sakura-chan?, sakura-chan?- preguntaba el rubio a lado del pupitre de la rosa, el estaba en cunclillas mirando hacia su amiga-

Hola naruto- dijo con una sonrisa mientras contenía un bostezo- cuanto he dormido?

Pues valla que mucho, si que ibiki te dejo fuera de combate jeje, ya es la hora del almuerzo- dijo con una sonrisa tonta-

Que bueno que choji esta delante de mi jeje- comento la rosa riendo-

Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio-

Si naruto - sakura admiro eso ojos azules no están tan vivos como antes, ademas naruto parecía algo cansado, parecía que aquella mujer tenia razón el estaba solo, pero que relación tenían, pero recordó que ella le dijo que las respuestas estaban dentro de ella tendría que buscarlas para poder entender lo que pasaba-

Respecto a lo de hoy en la mañana en mi casa- dijo rascandose la nariz- aquel "bello" accidente- claro que el bello lo dijo para si mismo- perdona me

Sakura río suave cosa que le encantaba a naruto- eres una tabla al dormir jeje, no te preocupes solo fue un accidente no pasa nada - mientras con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de naruto, su pulgar dibujaba lineas en la mejilla de naruto como si quisiera buscar algo- pero mañana procura no caerme encima-

Esta bien sakura-chan- dijo con una sonrisa tan grande- por cierto dijo el teme que tenia que hacer no se que de su club que no comería contigo hoy- hacia tiempo que no hablaba así con sakura, se sentía tan bien que aun no lo podía creer-

No importa hoy comeremos juntos- dijo con una gran sonrisa y separando su mano de la mejilla de naruto, en ese instante naruto sintió en su cara un frío que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía.

Sakura saco de su mochila dos cajas no muy grandes de bento- no es la gran cosa pero mejor que tu tan amado ramen naruto- dijo riendo poniendo una caja en frente de ella y a otra un poco mas alejada, mientras naruto se sentaba en el lugar de choji y se giraba para ver a la pelirrosa- itadakimasu!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras comían su almuerzo en un silencio agradable, sakura noto que le gustaba estar mas con aquel rubio latoso que con el frío y monótono de sasuke- se acercan las vacaciones naruto, que piensas hacer?- pregunto curiosa

No lo se sakura-chan- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ya saldrá algo

Por que no vamos a la playa?- dijo sin mas la pelirrosa-

Si! Me encantaría le decimos al teme y a los chicos- dijo sin mas el rubio-

No!- dijo tajante- hace mucho que no paso tiempo contigo así que quiero ir solo contigo ademas me la debes por todas las veces que te he invitado algún lugar y tu no vas- dijo en puchero-

Naruto no sabia que decir, esto lo saco de la jugada se puso rojo de solo pensar en el traje de baño de sakura, ademas sin decir que estaría solo para ella

Estará bien no se enojara el teme- pregunto dudoso-

No tiene por que - dijo restando le importancia ella misma se sorprendió por la acción pero quería pasar tiempo con el rubio-

Las cosas van bien con sasuke?- pregunto intrigado- no es normal que me escojas a mi sobre el- dijo sin mas

Esa afirmación hizo que el corazón de sakura se estrujara ademas de alguna manera supo que esas palabras tenían todo la razón.

No pasa nada- dijo mirando lo a los ojos- solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo tiene eso algo de malo?

No tiene nada de malo- dijo feliz-

Entonces esta dicho, iremos a la playa!

Si!- dijo feliz

Continuara-


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto estaba sentado en la terraza de su casa miraba fijamente el atardecer, era parecido al de su hogar, ese donde había forjado tantos lazos, donde había aprendido tantas cosas, pero a pesar que era tan parecía sabia muy bien que todo esto era diferente, no había guerras no shinobis, no había akatsuki tratando de dominar este mundo eran ten diferente, pero ahora madara los había encontrado era cuestión de tiempo que el maldito pudiera atravesar el portal, el sello por el momento servia pero aun así podían lograr pasar otros ninjas nunca pensó que madara tendría mas fuerzas, ademas el sello lo había diseñado su padre por lo tanto no sabia exactamente como modificarlo solo pudo cambiarlo para que ese monstruo no pasara pero por cuanto tiempo mas sea eso.

Naruto estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pudo sentir la presencia que se acercaba a el poco a poco y de repente le tapo los ojos, naruto sonrío y solo dijo

Que sorpresa sakura-chan- dijo feliz, escucho un gran quejido por parte de su amiga que se sentaba al lado suyo-

Hoy no traigo el perfume como supiste que era yo?- dijo quejando se-

Pues la única que me visita a mi casa, y la única que me tapa los ojos- ademas tu presencia es inconfundible pensó naruto- no me pongas esa cara de descontento, no tengo la culpa que así sean las cosas- dijo riendo-

Tienes razón - contesto con una sonrisa- en que estabas pensando naruto?- pregunto muy curiosa de ver a su amigo tan pensativo-

En muchas cosas Sakura-chan, en muchas cosas- dijo moviendo vagamente la cabeza-

Me las puedes contar?- con la esperanza que fuera un si-

Lo lamento no puedo- contesto mirando hacia otro lado cosa que entendió la pelirrosa que no debía ir por ahí-

Vale, vale, ya falta poco para las vacaciones he naruto, no olvides que iremos a la playa- dijo con una sonrisa aligerando el ambiente- iremos al sur o al norte?

Mmmm-dijo naruto- donde te apetece ir?

Podemos ir a la casa que tienes en el norte, hace mucho que no voy, desde lo de tus padres- dijo tranquila-

Lo se, hace tiempo, esta bien iremos le pediré a mi padrino que tenga todo listo- dijo con una sonrisa-

Naruto?- pregunto sakura-

Si sakura-chan?

Sobre tus padres si necesitas desahogarte- dijo tímidamente-

Ya lo he hecho sakura-chan no te preocupes por ello- dijo naruto-

No sabes cuanto le doy gracias a kami por que a ti no te pasara nada- dijo recordando el terrible accidente- a pesar que quedaste en coma unas dos semanas- solo de recordar ver a su amigo en el hospital le aterraba tanto, siempre estuvo ahí hasta que despertó-

Lo se sakura-chan, así fueron las cosas tengo que seguir adelante ellos lo hubieran querido así- dijo naruto con tono neutro-

Has podido recordar que paso?- dijo sakura-

No aun no puedo- dijo mintiendo, sakura no podía saber la verdad de lo que realmente paso la noche del accidente de sus padres la noche que llego a este mundo- pero sakura dime- cambiando rotundamente el tema- que no ibas a salir hoy con el teme?

Así eso jejeje- dijo rascandose la mejilla- no me apetecía salir con el hoy, así que preferí venir a verte- un poco sonrojada pero segura de estas palabras sakura miraba a naruto-

Espero que el teme no se moleste mucho- dijo restando importancia al asunto, últimamente sakura estaba pasando mucho tiempo con el y en verdad le daba mucho gusto que así fuera, pero tenia un poco de miedo que el teme lo tomara a mal pero no había pasado así.

No creo, naruto ya va siendo hora de cenar- dijo sakura ya que, el cielo era oscuro, habían platicado sin notar que ya había oscurecido-

Si, tienes razón te apetece ramen para cenar?-pregunto entusiasmado naruto-

Que hay otra cosa en tu menú?- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara-

Jeje si tienes razón- mientras baja

Después de la cena platicaron un poco mas sobre cosas sin importancia mientras naruto acompañaba a sakura a su casa, cuando la dejo en su casa naruto regresaba a la suya pero el pequeño zorro apareció frente a el

Naruto tenemos invitados- dijo el kyuubi- son dos

Valla y yo que creía que seria una noche tranquila- dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la cara- pues ni hablar traes mi equipo?

Si- moviendo su cabeza para señalar unas bolsas que cargaba en su lomo- así que cambia tu ropa rápido y vamos

Si lo se- y no digo mas-

Mientras tanto en casa de sakura, ella se cepillaba el largo cabello rosado que le llegaba un poco mas del nivel de su cintura, se miraba al espejo admirando su cabellera, pero algo ya no le gustaba de tener el cabello tan largo, de repente sin aviso alguno apareció aquella figura distorsionada en el espejo evitando que viera mas su reflejo-

Estas lista para continuar?- pregunto con tono neutro como siempre-

Si, claro que lo estoy- dijo firme y segura de lo que decía-

Pues comencemos- dijo sin mas mientras sakura se quedaba dormida recargada en el mueble donde estaba el espejo-

Naruto peleaba con estos dos ninjas que a pesar que eran fuertes no tenían nada en especial, nada que el no pudiera, lo que le resulto extraño es que no tuvieran la marca de orochimaru, amenos de que fueran otra cosa, solo vinieran a probarlo.

Naruto cargo con esos dos con un rasenshuriken, y antes de que desaparecieran naruto les dijo- digan le a madara que tendrá que mandar algo mas poderoso si es que quiere medir mis habilidades o que venga el o que me tiene miedo- en un pequeño charco de agua que estaba a unos cuantos metros una voz que naruto odiaba con toda su alma resonó-

No seas tan presumido naruto-kun- dijo madara con una sindica sonrisa- yo ya me puedo imaginar de lo que eres capaz, al fin y al cabo eres un uzumaki, lo que nagato pudo tener es probable que lo tengas tu, sino como fuiste capas de transportar a todo la villa de la hoja a esa dimensión, dudo que tu padre hubiera diseñado ese truco malo para todos- dijo sonriendo- así que no me subestimes mocoso- dijo altanero-

Tampoco a mi momia- realizando unos sellos rápidos y golpeando el suelo- sello dimensional!- grito fuertemente- la próxima vez que te vea momia será frente a frente- mientras desaparecía el rostro de madara-

Tenlo por seguro zorro-y desapareció.

Eso fue una buena idea naruto, así no será capas de ver de lo que eres capas, así estaremos en igualdad- dijo el zorro-

Eso espero kyuubi, pero la verdad me temo que esto solo lo enfurezca mas y busque algo mas, el tiene mas experiencia que yo

Pero tu tienes algo que el nunca tendrá mocoso- dijo el zorro

Así y que es?- pregunto dudoso

Tu peleas no solo por ti, tu peleas por ellos- dijo el zorro mirando hacia la ciudad- y eso jamas ese idiota entenderá y podrá tener..

Sakura miraba atentamente una gran puerta que tenia el símbolo que ya antes había visto en sus visiones, conocía ese símbolo, pero no sabia lo que significaba no aun.

Por esta puerta pasaste muchas veces, pero algo muy especial paso aquí, tu en total depresión, hiciste crecer sin saberlo a alguien, ese alguien fue capas de hacer maravillas después de cierta promesa, sin saberlo lograste que un chiquillo idiota, se hiciera un hombre por una promesa, por sus lazos, por ti y por su mejor amigo, aquí es donde- dijo la figura-

Uzumaki Naruto creció- dijo sakura-

Así es sakura- mientras la escena se mostraba-

"por favor naruto, es lo único que te pediré en mi vida trae a sasuke-kun de regreso"

"se ve que quieres mucho al teme y sufres mucho yo también lo hago, no te preocupes sakura-chan yo lo traeré de regreso te lo prometo- dijo alzando su pulgar, al igual que sonriendo pero cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, mientras su otra mano se cerraba"

Yo le hice prometer eso?- pregunto observando las reacciones de naruto- le puse una carga pesada en sus hombros no es así- pregunto algo llorosa a la sombra-

Así es sakura, pero esa promesa solo hizo que naruto se volviera mas fuerte, hasta que olvido esa promesa y lucho para traerlo-dijo la figura

Pero por que sasuke-kun se iría?- pregunto- por que seria capas de dañar a naruto así, por que ?

Eso sakura debes averiguar lo tu solo tu tienes la respuesta.

El hizo todo esto por mi no es así?- pregunto sakura-

Al principio si solo por ti, pero debes entender que eres parte importante de esto no lo único ese fue tu error, debes apoyarlo y nunca debes dejarlo solo de nuevo, podrás hacerlo esta vez?- dijo mientras una parte de su cuerpo se aclaraba eran unas botas azules con una abertura al frente mostrando sus dedos solo eso se aclaro- cuando puedas ver mi figura completa, hasta ese momento sabrás todo la verdad…

Sakura despertó de golpe mirando al espejo, su cara parecía triste ademas había lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, se las limpio y miro de nuevo su cabello.

Parece que me quedaría mejor corto….

Continuara-


	6. Chapter 6

Mama?- dijo suavemente sakura as u madre-

Si hija?- contesto la madre de sakura dejando los utensilios de cocina en la mesa- que necesitas-

Podrías cortarme el cabello?- pregunto algo cohibida no sabia como su mama reaccionaria por esta proposición-

Claro hija pero según recuerdo a sasuke-kun le gusta largo no es así? - pregunto la señora-

Pues a mi no tanto ademas, debo gustarme a mi primero que a los demás no es así?, también creo que me quedaría mejor corto- dijo con una sonrisa, la madre de sakura sonrío aun más, ella también tenia el cabello corto y vio con buenos ojos que su hija prefiriera gustarse a si misma primero que a su novio, ademas con el calor que estaba empezando era una idea fenomenal-

Ve a aquella silla mientras voy por lo necesario que tal corto lo quieres?- pregunto su madre-

Un poco debajo de la nuca estaría excelente- dijo feliz-

Perfecto- contesto la pelirrosa mayor

Naruto estaba tirado en su cama, aun seguía pensado en lo que había pasado ayer en las palabras que el maldito uchiha le había dicho "yo ya me puedo imaginar de lo que eres capaz, al fin y al cabo eres un uzumaki, lo que nagato pudo tener es probable que lo tengas tu", y si el ya sabe que lo tengo, las cosas se complican mas, podría idear una forma eliminar esa ventaja sobre mi- naruto ahogo un grito en la almohada mientras el kyuubi se ponía a su lado-

Naruto, sigues pensado en lo que ese maldito te dijo no es así?- dijo el kyuubi adivinando los pensamientos del rubio-

Y como no hacerlo, si ya sabe mi secreto, esa era mi ultima carta pulgozo- dijo naruto sin despegar la cara de la almohada -

No naruto aun no es tu ultima carta aun puedes usar- pero no pudo terminar-

No puedo tendría que hacer despertar a sasuke para poder usarlo y lo sabes, itachi pensó que ese poder solo le debería usar de dos maneras, una contra sasuke o dos con el y ninguna opción es viable- dijo algo molesto-

Tendrás que encontrar la manera naruto siempre lo haces- dijo el kyuubi dandole ánimos-

Eso espero pulgozo eso espero, lo bueno que parece que hoy no hay movimiento- dijo neutro-

Si no he sentido ningún chacra, pero el día un no termina naruto- dijo seguro

Lo se, lo se- dijo perezoso-

Y dime estas ansioso por tus vacaciones con la pelo de chicle?- dijo picando al rubio-

Ya te habías tardado en molestar con eso bola de pelos- dijo levantandose un poco- es extraño cada vez siento que ella, jeje no es posible, no puede recordar sin que yo le quite el sello no es así?- le pregunto rubio al demonio-

Técnicamente así es pero si algo he aprendido de ti mocoso, es que los tecnicismos jamas funcionan a la perfección- dijo el zorro-

Pero no es probable, encerré su conciencia, ella solo debe tener los recuerdos de la sakura de este lugar- dijo rascandose la cabeza- me asegure de eso con cada uno.

Lo se, pero yo también he sentido algo diferente, pero tienes razón solo debe ser un eco- dijo pensando el zorro-

Si eso pensé también, según los rollos de mi padre este sello de personalidad puede presentar ecos inconscientes y no son de cuidado.

Sakura miraba al espejo, admirando su nuevo aspecto, se sentía contenta con el cambio de hecho también un poco de nostalgia le invadía y no sabia por que.

Parece que cada vez mas la verdadera sakura haruno sale a flote- dijo una voz que a sakura no le terminaba de convencer pero ahí estaba frente de ella la figura con el cabello corto igual a ella mirandola con una sonrisa- parece que nuestras lecciones van dando frutos he frentuda- dijo riendo la figura-

No me llamas frentuda, eres tan odiosa como la ino-cerda - dijo quejandose por el comportamiento de la figura pero de pronto muchas imágenes de pronto en su cabeza se acumularon, y pasaron como una película- que fue eso

Momentos de tu verdadera vida- mientras se aclaraba mas la figura, que hora se podía ver una falda rosa y debajo una licra negra, ademas en su pierna izquierda llevaba un porta kunai y en la espalda llevaba lo que parecía una daga- bien hecho sakura, ya falta menos para el momento que estamos esperando, para que la verdad sea revelada para que puedas ver atravez del espejo que puso ante tus ojos para poder protegerte.

Pero no entiendo que fue todo eso momentos de mi verdadera vida que esta es una mentira?- pregunto conmocionada-

No por supuesto que no sakura, este mundo es tan real como el otro, pero naruto se encargo de que dos reflejos se unieran en uno, como lo hizo no lo se pero he podido deducir esto al mirar a todos desde tus ojos, sakura haruno es la misma sakura haruno en este y en el otro mundo claro si hablamos de ciertos cosas, pero tan diferentes en otras, naruto protegió lo que mas quería escondiendo lo en lo visible, si se que es complicado y aun yo no lo puedo entender

Sakura se tomaba la cabeza sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba los recuerdos de dos vidas tan distintas pero con un deje de igualdad se remolineaban en su cabeza sin rumbo alguno, no estaba segura de lo que pasaría.

Solo quiero- dijo la figura- que no lo odies por esto, el pensó que era lo mejor para todos

Siempre ha sido un idiota- dijo con una sonrisa- pero yo también lo he sido o mas bien lo hemos sido no inner?- dijo muy segura-

Sakura- dijo su inner al ver que toda su figura se mostraba ante ella- lo has conseguido al fin, estoy feliz ahora ya puedo unirme a ti sin peligro de que olvides quien eres.

Sakura sonrío enormemente y dijo- lo hiciste bien, siempre fuiste la parte mas sensata de mi, ahora puedo recordarlo todo, pero aun me falta encontrar ciertas respuestas- mientras su mano se cubría con un manto verde- pero se siente tan bien recordar quien eres- sakura cerro sus ojos y puedo ver frente a ella a su inner que se acercaba a ella y tomaba su rostro y juntaba sus frentes

Promete que estarás con el para siempre- dijo inner mientras se fusionaba con la verdadera sakura-

Siempre estaremos con el, te lo prometo- dijo mientas su inner se unía a ella y al fin la verdadera sakura haruno despertó, aun faltaba mucho por entender, como había llegado aquí, como había olvidado quien era pero sabia que cierto rubio idiota de ojos azules tenia todas las respuestas pero aun no podía decirselo tendría que esperar un poco, un lugar donde no pudiera escapar, sonrío para si misma al recordar que ya había arreglado eso sin querer, las vacaciones se acercaban era el momento perfecto en el que naruto no tendría mas que decirle la verdad.

El fin de semana paso relativamente tranquilo no hubo mas sorpresas desagradables para naruto ya estaban en clases de nuevo naruto se había levantado temprano estaba muy preocupado por lo tranquilo que había sido esos días, tenia miedo de que pasara algo había llegado desde muy temprano al colegio.

Mientras tanto una pelirrosa de pelo corto caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio se dirigía a su salón mientras todo el mundo la miraba-

Por dios nunca habían visto un cabello corto- pensaba la pelirrosa algo molesta, antes de entrar al salón una mano la detuvo pero sakura al notar quien era se separo del contacto como si de una peste la toca- hola sasuke- dijo neutra y sin emoción alguna-

Sakura que te has hecho en el cabello- pregunto horrorizado al mirar el cabello de su "novia"-

Pues un simple corte- dijo recordando como hace tiempo en un bosque ella misma se lo había cortado para demostrar lo valiente que era y que no dependería de nadie mas, no seria un estorbo no mas-

Sabes que a mi no me gustan las mujeres con el cabello corto- dijo sasuke algo molesto por las reacciones de sakura- por que no me lo dijiste

Que te tenia que pedir permiso para cortar MI cabello, sasuke no eres mi dueño- dijo dandose la vuelta pero la detuvo de nuevo, pero sakura le lanzo una miraba lasciva y de un gran manotazo hizo que la soltara-

Eres mi novia- dijo rotundamente molesto-

Eso se arregla tan fácil como que ya no lo soy, sasuke - sin quererlo todas la veces en las que sasuke había intentado matar a naruto y a ella vinieron a su mente como naruto pudo traerlo a el también-

Pero que te pasa?- dijo desesperado-

Solo he despertado sasuke solo eso- dijo entrando al salón, cuando lo hizo naruto la miraba incrédulo-

Buenos días naruto- dijo con una linda sonrisa- parece que hoy te levantaste temprano

S-si no pude dormir bien- dijo mirando el peinado de tu amiga- te has cortado el cabello

Si quería un cambio- dijo sin quitar la mirada- no te gusta?- dijo cambiando su expresión a una triste-

Eso es imposible sakura-chan todo lo que hagas me gusta- dijo sin pensar "de nuevo" y se sonrojo, sakura amplio de nuevo una sonrisa- pero al teme?

Sasuke puede decir misa si así lo quiere- dijo quitando le importancia- ademas nunca me sentí muy cómoda con el cabello largo ademas creo que me veo mas- se acerco al oído de naruto- sexy no - dijo con tono meloso y se fue a su lugar dejando a naruto en un plano superior-

Dobe?- pregunto triste a su amigo- que le pasa?

La verdad teme no lo se- dijo aun rojo y sin poder mirar a su amigo-

Mientras tanto en la otra konoha

Están listos idiotas- decía una voz macabra- ya saben que hacer- tres figuras sonrieron sádicamente en aprobación- y tu ya sabes ve con el uchiha, sasuke ya probo la oscuridad el volverá a caer solo observa como están las cosas- la ultima figura sonrío igual que las otras tres y se encaminaron a un vórtice de luz-

Mierda-dijo el kyuubi- esto se pondra feo son chacras de mis hermanos, debo avisarle a naruto…..

Continuara-


End file.
